


Pratiche fuori orario

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: JBI - Daniela Barisone
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Nick e Tom nell'ufficio di Danse a tarda ora... non credo serva aggiungere altro!
Relationships: Nick Danse/Tom Elliott
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 1





	Pratiche fuori orario

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 9: exhibitionism!

Quando Tom appoggiò la fronte contro il freddo vetro dell’ufficio di Danse un pensiero gli passò per la testa:  _ forse _ non era stata una buona idea lasciarsi convincere a scopare in quella posizione.  _ Forse _ una volta ogni tanto dovrebbe pensare con la testa invece che col cazzo. Saranno anche state quasi le undici di sera - ormai alle dieci erano stati beccati fin troppe volte dal povero Sten - ma ciò non toglieva che chiunque potesse arrivare e vederlo nudo come il giorno in cui era nato.

Poi Nick si spinse dentro di lui e quell’idea evaporò come neve al sole.

Tom miagolò di piacere, il suo respiro che si condensava contro il vetro e le dita che grattavano contro di esso. Non importava quante volte lo facessero - e quante volte Tom se ne fosse pentito quando venivano beccati - ogni volta quel bastardo sexy del suo capo riusciva a convincerlo a rifarlo. Generalmente questo implicava un bacio da lasciarlo senza fiato e con la tenda nei pantaloni.

Quella volta non era da meno, l’uccello mostruoso di Nick lo riempiva meravigliosamente e Tom non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi andare nelle sue mani forti e terribilmente abili.

“Lo sai che rimandare di un’ora non ci salverà dall’essere beccati, vero?” Danse gli mormorò con voce roca all’orecchio.

Dio, quanto era bastardo. Ed era anche per questo che Tom non poteva resistergli, così come non potè trattenere il gemito di piacere che esalò quando sentì affondare i suoi denti nel proprio collo.

“Sei un basta-ah!-rdo…” Piagnucolò.

Ormai non riusciva più a vedere l’ascensore tanto il vetro davanti a sé era appannato, ma sapeva esattamente dove si trovava. E sapeva con la stessa esattezza che chiunque fosse entrato si sarebbe stupito di vedere le veneziane dell’ufficio completamente sollevate prima di accorgersi del  _ perché _ lo fossero.

Nick rise contro il suo orecchio e Tom non potè fare a meno di rabbrividire.

“Lo sapevi che a quest’ora ci sono in giro gli addetti alle pulizie, vero?” Danse infierì. “Potrebbero arrivare da un momento all’altro e trovarci così. Sicuramente ci odieranno per come stiamo conciando il vetro.”

Tom emise un gemito acuto, ma quell’idea anzichè abbassargli la libido non faceva che alzargliela; era tutta colpa della voce sexy di Nick, ne era certo.

“Non è giusto… tu sei sempre vestito… ti basta a-alzare i pantaloni…” Si lamentò affannato.

“Ma a te piace, non è vero? Stai sempre a sbavarmi dietro.”

Tom non poteva certo negare l’ovvio. Soprattutto quando Nick si spingeva a quel modo dentro di lui, togliendogli completamente la capacità di ragionare e di conseguenza di parlare.

Si limitò a gemere e ansimare, le mani ormai sudate che scivolavano lungo il vetro senza essere più in grado di fare presa. D’altro canto non gli serviva a molto sostenersi quando Danse lo teneva per i fianchi talmente forte da lasciargli i segni delle dita per giorni.

Nick continuò a spingersi senza pietà, finché i gemiti di Tom non divennero piagnucolii di frustrazione. A quel punto spostò una mano al suo cazzo per masturbarlo a ritmo con le spinte, portandolo all’orgasmo in pochissimi secondi.

Tom inconsciamente sapeva che se non fosse stato per la presa ferrea di Danse su di lui le sue gambe non l’avrebbero retto, ma in quel momento l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era il nulla cosmico del post-orgasmo, una guancia premuta contro il vetro appannato e gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.

Nick venne poco dopo con un gemito rauco, fermandosi per prendere fiato qualche secondo prima di uscire da lui e togliersi il preservativo.

Aiutò Tom a sedersi su una sedia per riprendersi, poi ripulì il vetro dal suo sperma con un fazzoletto e lo gettò nel cestino insieme al preservativo. Abbassò le veneziane giusto in tempo per vedere le porte dell’ascensore aprirsi. Accennò un saluto alla donna che spingeva il carrello delle pulizie, poi chiuse le veneziane per nascondere l’ufficio alla sua vista.

“Elliott, è ora di andare. Non disturbiamo la signora delle pulizie.”

“Perché non possiamo farlo in un letto come le persone normali?” Tom si lamentò, infilandosi i vestiti.


End file.
